Bakugo, Eat a Snickers
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Pretty much as the title says; Bakugo is in a Snickers commercial, and things don't go the way that the directors had hoped for.


Bakugo, Eat a Snickers

"Action!"

Bakugo was standing in front of a green screen, with his arms crossed and an impatient look on his face. One of the benefits of having a standout performance in the Sports Festival is that executives line up to have you advertise their products. Bakugo had more than a dozen commercial jobs from the sports festival, and he decided to do the Snickers commercial first since he was a fan of the delicious candy bar.

"So…what am I supposed to do?" Bakugo asked, confused as he saw the camera on him and rolling.

"Nothing too hard; just act like an angry lunatic like you did at the end of the sports festival," one of the cameramen explained to Bakugo, which made him angry.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANGRY LUNATIC YOU BALD LOSER!?" Bakugo screamed, with his hands prepped to cause some explosions and his eyes attempting to glare a hole through the cameraman.

"Yeah, that's good, very good, Mr. Bakugo. Cue other actor," the director said, as he motioned with his pointer finger for the other actor, who was much older than Bakugo, to get on stage.

"Bakugo, here have a Snickers," the other actor said, putting on a poker face to hide how nervous he was being in front of the explosive young man.

"Why?!" Bakugo asked rather harshly, with irritation and impatience in his voice.

"Because you get angry when you're hungry," the actor explained before handing Bakugo a Snickers bar with orange wrap. Bakugo immediately unwrapped the candy bar and took a bite out of it.

"Better?" the actor asked. After a few seconds of silence, the actor and the director were wondering why Bakugo wasn't finishing the exchange. When they looked at Bakugo, his chewing of the bar had slowed to a snail's pace, which was accompanied by a disgusted look on his face.

"Better?" the actor asked a little louder, hoping to elicit a response from the explosion happy teen. However, instead of an answer, he saw Bakugo spitting the candy out of his mouth and even spitting some saliva on the floor in an attempt to get rid of the taste in his mouth. Once Bakugo was done, he looked at the actor with eyes that screamed bloody murder and grabbed the other actor by the collar.

"What the fuck was that garbage? I've never tasted anything so shitty in my life!" Bakugo asked with a slight shake in his voice. The actor looked to the director with eyes that said 'help me'.

"Uh, this is our new Snickers bar, made from dark chocolate, coconut, and almonds," the director explained, twiddling his thumbs, hoping that nothing went wrong.

"What!? Who the fuck would ever eat that shit!?" Bakugo yelled, throwing his unfinished snickers bar on the floor so hard that the bar split into pieces.

"Well…our testers said that…" the director began before Bakugo grabbed him by the collar.

"Your testers can go fuck themselves up the ass with a rusty fishing knife. If you think I'm going to shill that pathetic excuse for a Snickers bar, then you must be dumber than you look!" Bakugo yelled, before he looked at the refreshments table with more of the new coconut dark chocolate Snickers with almonds. Bakugo dragged the director by his collar to the table and grabbed a few of the Snickers bars.

"Let's just calm down here…" the director said, trying to calm Bakugo down, which didn't work.

"Shut up! If you think this concentrated sack of trash is good, then you eat it!" Bakugo yelled before throwing the director on the table. Bakugo started shoving the new Snickers bars into the director's mouth. A few seconds after, a few security guards started showing up, but Bakugo shot explosions at the security guards and continued shoving the bars into the director's mouth. More security came in, and pulled Bakugo off of the director.

"GET THE HELL OFF OF ME, YOU FUCKING IDIOTS!" Bakugo roared before he made an explosion big enough to blow the security guards away from him. Bakugo then started beating up the guards. After a couple minutes of punching and kicking the guards, he looked at the cameraman, who was still recording everything.

"You see this, you tech monkey!?" Bakugo yelled at the cameraman, pointing to the multiple unconscious bodies on the floor that were covered in bruises and burns. "This is what happens when you mess with the next number one hero Katsuki Bakugo! Now, nobody buy this garbage dark chocolate, almond, coconut bullshit they call candy! Go to your local candy store and fucking DEMAND that they bring back the pretzel Snickers that they got rid of for no fucking reason!" Bakugo exclaimed before pushing the cameraman on his ass and leaving, with all the members of security lying down in agony and the director huddled in the corner in a fetal position.

 **One Week Later…**

"Hungry? Snickers satisfies," a deep voice said, before revealing a TV inside Class 1-A, with Mr. Aizawa looking at the TV with a very annoyed expression. Meanwhile, Bakugo is sitting at his desk with his feet up, a satisfied smirk on his face, and a pretzel Snickers bar in his hand.

"So, what did you all think? I told you all I was convincing," Bakugo asked, looking at the other students in the class, who, except for Todoroki, all had pretzel Snickers bars in their hands and nodded in approval.

"Well, you were pretty convincing. Many of the children and even a few adults in town rioted outside of the local Snickers factory, and they brought back the pretzel Snickers. But did you really have to attack the people in charge of the commercial and their security?" Aizawa asked in a bored but annoyed tone. Bakugo, while eating his candy bar, shrugged in response.

"I mean, I only sent them to the hospital, and not even the ICU, so…it's all good," Bakugo answered, with his mouth full of Snickers.

"I cannot believe that you attacked these men all for a candy bar. You really are a child," Todoroki mumbled, shaking his head. Bakugo responded by using his quirk to throw a candy bar at Todoroki with lighting speed and thunderous strength, knocking him unconscious.

"DON'T TALK TO A CELEBRITY LIKE THAT, YOU ICE-HOT BASTARD!" Bakugo screamed before turning back around, and eating more of his Snickers bar.


End file.
